


only after midnight

by StrawberrySpring



Category: Wooden Overcoats (Podcast)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Psychological Mess that we are not going to get into in this chapter at least, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySpring/pseuds/StrawberrySpring
Summary: Rudyard Funn and Eric Chapman have a secret arrangement. Eric needs to let loose. Rudyard is happy to help.Mostly PWP, because there is very little in the fandom.





	only after midnight

At half past eleven, Eric heard a knock on his door. He swallowed, exhaled loudly and opened the door. 

‘Rudyard.’

‘Chapman.’ 

Eric stepped aside to let Rudyard enter. During late-night visits like this, both of them seemed to be brimming with a nervous energy that was rarely visible at any other time of the day. 

‘So.’ Rudyard spoke, looking down at the floor, his back to Eric. 

‘Bedroom’, Eric muttered, leading the way to his room, Rudyard trailing slowly behind. He paused at the door. ‘What will it be this time?’ He asked, holding his breath. 

Rudyard shifted behind him. ‘The paddle’, he said, and Eric exhaled. He opened the door and stepped inside. 

The energy changed when they entered his bedroom. Eric glanced at Rudyard who appeared far more relaxed than he had at the door. He surveyed the room, and without looking at Eric, who was still standing by the door, walked towards his bed and sat down at the edge. He stretched his long legs and leaned back on his arms, and finally looked up at Eric. 

‘The paddle, Eric.’ 

Eric felt the stirrings of arousal beginning to spread. ‘Yes, sir.’ His voice sounded breathy. Their usual roles reversed inside his bedroom. Gone was the generally whiny, agitated demeanour of Rudyard, replaced by a cool - almost cold, assured exterior. A tense eagerness and docility replaced Eric’s usual confident pleasantness and Eric couldn’t have been happier. ‘Which one, Sir?’ 

‘Your pick.’ Eric felt another stab of arousal. Letting him pick a weapon for his own punishment was Rudyard’s own brand of torture. There was no clear favorite and there was none that caused lesser pain than the others. It was mainly about what kind of pain Eric wanted to enjoy. 

He walked to the table beside his bed and opened the drawers. The one with the holes made a whistling noise while coming down. The leather one always held on to the skin a few milliseconds more than the other. After a few moments of deliberation, Eric finally chose the classic wooden one, and with slightly trembling hands, walked to the front of the bed where Rudyard was sitting, watching him. 

Eric stopped right in front of Rudyard, head bowed, holding out the paddle. Rudyard took the paddle from his hands and looked at it admiringly. Then he kept it aside on the bed and turned his full attention towards Eric. 

Eric shivered slightly under the unwavering stare. He focused his eyes on Rudyard’s knees, as Rudyard’s knotty hands reached out and started opening the clasp of his belt. 

Rudyard always insisted on stripping Eric himself and leaving his hands doing nothing to the side, and Eric found it turned him on before anything even happened. The thought of letting Rudyard do what he wanted with him, without him moving his hands and having it happen to him pushed all his buttons. This was also the time around which Rudyard usually started - talking. 

‘Today’, Rudyard spoke, ‘when you stole Ms Longbottom away from our own shop’, he continued, as he pulled the belt away and started working on his buttons. ‘I had already started fantasizing about this.’ He smiled coldly at Eric, who continued looking down, breathing just a little too quickly. ‘When you swooped in with your bright smile and polite chit-chat’, he pushed Eric’s pants down, below his knees and placed his thumbs under the top of his underpants, just barely touching his skin, ‘all I could think about was how badly I wanted to bend you over the table and spank you till you were sobbing in front of everyone.’ Rudyard pushed Eric’s underpants down and his cock, half-hard already, jutted into view. Eric closed his eyes and exhaled shakily as Rudyard’s hand brushed along his length lightly. 

‘Were you thinking about it too, Eric?’ Rudyard said in a low voice, smoothing his hands down Eric’s hips, devoiding him of touch where he needed it the most. ‘I bet you were. I bet you were provoking me deliberately, sugarcoating more than usual, the flirty smiles you were sending my way, weren’t you?’ 

‘No Sir’, Eric said, voice barely audible as Rudyard’s hands danced around his cock, never quite touching, teasing him. 

‘Don’t lie. I wanted to wipe that smug smile from your face so badly, been waiting all day for this. How many should we do this time, Eric?’ Rudyard’s fingers tightened around his hips. 

Eric tried to collect his thoughts. There was no right answer, ever. ‘Twe-twenty?’ 

Rudyard pretended to consider. ‘Thirty-five it is. And I need you to count. If you miss, we do that number again. Understood?’ 

Eric shivered in anticipation. ‘Yes Sir.’ 

‘Move into position, then.’

Eric moved, as if by habit, and settled down, with his face near the ground and his cheeks firmly positioned in Rudyard’s lap. Rudyard took his time, smoothing his hands over his ass, making him anticipate his moves. Eric felt more blood rush towards his groin, as his cock nestled against the rough cloth of Rudyard’s trousers. Then -

_smack!_

‘One!’ Eric cried out, as Rudyard hit his left cheek with the paddle hard, no strokes spent on warming him up. The shock added to the pain, and Eric felt his cock harden. 

_smack!_

‘Two!’ Rudyard hit at the same place again. You could never really guess where the next hit was going to land with Rudyard. It could be any thigh, any cheek, on one memorable occasion, very close to his balls. Eric felt himself giving in to the painful pleasure. 

‘Three! Four! Five!’ The three blows came very close to each other, and Rudyard took his time caressing the heated up skin, as if reverently. 

‘Goodness’, he muttered, ‘I love seeing you like this, love doing this to you’, Rudyard pulled his hand back for another. 

‘Six!’ Eric cried out, as Rudyard spanked the soft inside of his left thigh, and felt precum ooze out of his cock. Rudyard added four more hits without a break.

‘Ahhh, seven, eight, nine, ten!’ Eric could feel tears prickling at his eyes now, as Rudyard gave him another little break, rubbing at his reddened backside gently and then pinching viciously, making him jump in shock and pain. Rudyard tightened his hold at his back. 

‘Uh huh, no running away’, he said, although both of them knew Eric wasn’t going to. ‘Been wanting to do this all day, wanted to mess up that hair, make you blush and moan, are you crying yet?’ Rudyard leaned forward and looked at him closely. Eric shook his head minutely. ‘Ah well, we’ll get there soon’, Rudyard said confidently. Eric had no doubts about that. Rudyard’s spanks felt harder after the first ten. 

_smack!_

‘Eleven!’ 

‘If only they could see you like this’, Rudyard said, adding three more spanks, ‘if only the mayor, Lady Templer, all your fans in the village could see the famous Eric Chapman like this’, his next two spanks landed on Eric’s right cheeks, close to where they meet his thigh, ‘spread out on my lap and getting spanked like a naughty schoolboy with his pants around his ankles.’ _Smack! Smack! Smack!_

The tears were coming now, Eric felt them drop to his bedroom floor as Rudyard’s humiliating words added to the pleasurable pain that was spreading through his backside and arms from holding him up from the ground. That’s why he liked Rudyard, no one else in the town could make him feel this way, could say these things with conviction, could cause so much pain and yet give him so much pleasure....

‘This really turns you on, doesn’t it?’ Eric could hear the sneer in Rudyard’s voice. ‘All this talk of humiliation, you like it. Answer me!’ Rudyard shouted, bringing the paddle down hard. 

‘Yes sir!’ Eric cried out in pain, tears streaming down his face now, barely keeping track of the number. Rudyard always pulled the strings just right, touched all the right nerves.

‘Makes me wonder if I should just bend you over my knees in the square some time, make it a spectacle for the whole town, turn their favorite boy into a crying, sobbing mess in the middle of the town for everyone to see’, Rudyard continued as the image in Eric’s head - so wrong and humiliating and yet so hot, his cock straining against Rudyard’s thighs. He could feel Rudyard’s erection nudging at him in the lap and it added to the building up of pleasure. 

‘Make them watch as you sob, as you call me sir and dutifully count the spanks because I asked you to’, Rudyard was talking feverishly now as the paddle came down again and again at the increasingly reddening backside of Eric, who was sobbing now, lost in the pleasure and pain and the sound of Rudyard’s voice and the images in his head, and the fact that if Rudyard asked him to do that, at the moment, he would say yes -

‘Just a few more now, Eric’, Rudyard said, rubbing at his skin, moving to adjust himself through the trousers, as Eric’s sniffling and sobs echoed around the room. 

‘Just seven more, you want them, don’t you? Don’t you Eric?’

Eric could barely speak in the middle of his sobs but managed to exhale a shaky ‘yes Sir.’

‘Good boy’, Rudyard sounded pleased. ‘Now, count.’

 _smack!_ ‘Thirty-one!’ 

‘I knew you were going to invite me over today’, Rudyard was pacing himself now, ‘the way you looked at me today, in the shop, I knew it, I know that look now -’

_smack!_

‘And I was waiting for the call, I was waiting to come here and have you -’ 

_smack!_

‘They all want to be with you, the famous Eric Chapman, but here you are-’

_smack!_

‘Calling me over, wanting to be with me-’

‘Thirty-five!’ Eric cried out finally, slumping forward, as Rudyard’s paddle landed one last time on his ass. 

For a few moments there was quiet in the room except for Eric’s sniffles and Rudyard’s heavy breathing. Then Rudyard pulled Eric up, gently and helped him sit up in his lap. Eric leaned forward and their foreheads touched and for the next few moments, they just sat there, breathing slowly. 

‘Lie down, I need to apply the salve’, Rudyard whispered. 

Eric’s face was a blotchy mess. His hair was sticking to the forehead and the tears hadn’t really dried up, but his lips turned up in a small smile. ‘First you help me with this’, he whispered, pointing at his erection. Rudyard huffed a small laugh. 

They never really had penetrative sex. Their sessions usually ended with them getting each other off, Rudyard applying salve on Eric, maybe a word or two about the session and Rudyard leaving. Eric wondered if they had even kissed each other until now. Eric wondered if they should. 

 

Every week or so, Rudyard goes to Chapman’s house in the middle of the night, calls him Eric only when they are in his bedroom and reduces him to a puddle of tears and ecstacy. And Eric loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it :D


End file.
